Heart of a Gear
by Xardion
Summary: A Ky/Dizzy pairing. Final Chapters uploaded! Please R
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own GG, GGX, or GGXX or any of the character therein.

_AN: Number three in the romance chart for me in GGX. Also, thank you Deathscythe for pointing out the mistakes. Let's try this again._

Introduction…

In a slightly sunlit room, a young man lay in bed, asleep. Parts of his body were covered in bandages and his face held darkened marks of injury. Nearby, another figure sat next to him, silhouetted in the room, but enough to determine that it was female. She placed a cloth on his forehead and the man struggled, as if in a nightmare. His eyes suddenly snapped opened, sweat streaking his face.

"Ugh...where...?"

"Lie still. You're still hurt pretty badly."

The man looked slightly panicked, his blue eyes searching the darkened room, but not seeing much aside from the woman looking over him. And even with that, he couldn't see her clearly.

"Where...am...I?"

The silhouette bowed her head, "You're aboard the Mayship. We found you injured on the ground below."

"The pirate ship?"

"Yes."

The young man's gaze then focused more on the girl as the light began to shift to reveal her more clearly, "It's you. The gear."

The young female gear moved forward, revealing long, azure hair and strange pinkish-red eyes, "Yes."

________________________

__

_AN: This is just an intro. The chapters will be so much longer_


	2. Chap 1

Disclaimer: Read the intro. Same thing

Chap. 1

_Flashback, The Mayflower pirate ship_

"Johnny. There a large explosion coming from below."

A tall, dark-clad man walked over to the front of the bridge next to the officer.

"Where?"

The young girl, May pointed it out with a marker, "Bearing 1683. It's not too low."

Johnny examined the screen. The map showed an area that had a medium sized crater. There was smoke coming out of it, but it was dissipating in the wind.

"Hmm. What's down there?"

Nearby, April answered, "It seems to be wasteland. Not much, a few trees."

From behind him, Dizzy came closer to the screen, "Someone could be hurt down there."

Johnny rubbed his chin, "Possibly. I'm going down to check it out. May, you're in charge. I should be back soon."

"Right."

Johnny left the bridge and walked toward one of the dropships. On the way, he grabbed his weapon, a sword within a wooden sheath. As he began to enter the ship, Dizzy came up from behind him.

"Can I come?"

Johnny shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Dizzy. We don't know what's down there."

She grasped his arm, "Please?"

Johnny groaned, "Aw don't give me that look. You know what your brother would do if anything happened to you. He'd tear me a new one."

Her 'brother', Testament, had visited a while back, but during that time they were under attack and Dizzy had gotten hurt and fell off the side of the ship. Testament was angered by his failure to take care of her and almost killed him. He managed to find her before the situation went too far, but that didn't help too much with Testament. He was still a little ticked about it, but stopped his rage. Johnny felt glad for that. Testament was one guy you just didn't want to see angry.

"I'll be really careful." she pleaded.

"Come on Johnny."

Johnny looked up to see May behind her. She was giving her the same look that Dizzy was. _She must have taught her that._

"Alright. But you'll stay behind me, and at the first sign of danger you get back in the dropship okay."

"Okay." She waved to May. "Thanks."

May smiled while Johnny sighed underneath his hat.

_

The dropship landed a few meters away from the site. Both of them felt the strange energy emanating from the area. It was a familiar energy to them, one they have felt many times before.

"Looks like one heck of a battle. I don't think anyone's here."

The two of them walked into the area. The smoke was gone, leaving the ground charred black. Several trees were blown into pieces while others were merely toppled over. 

"Look there."

Behind one of the trees, a hand was seen over it. Rushing over, they saw a young man in white and blue garments, although they were now shredded. Blood came out from his wounds while the rest of his body was covered in burn marks. His blond hair was mattered and dusty, but his chest was still rising and falling, indicating that he was still alive.

"What the...? It's him, that Kiske fella."

Dizzy looked at the young knight, "Ky. We should help him."

"There aren't any places nearby to take him to."

Dizzy hesitated. She knew he would disagree with her idea immediately, but this was an emergency.

"How about the ship?"

On cue, Johnny turned to her and frowned, "That's crazy. He's a police officer. I know him. It's not safe."

Dizzy gazed at him, "But he could die. Please. He spared my life one time."

Johnny blinked. He didn't know that Ky had done that. He always saw him as someone to avoid, since he was a police officer. Still...

"I see. Well, he is an honest guy." He lifted his finger, "But we have to keep him in restricted quarters. And the moment he well, he leaves, understood?"

Dizzy smiled, "Yes. Thank you."

Johnny scratched the back of his head. _I could never say no to you. No matter how hard I try._

_______

"And that is how you are here." Dizzy finished.

Ky closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, "I see. But why are you helping me?"

Dizzy thought about it for a moment. I'm not sure. I guess... "Because, it was the right thing to do."

Ky looked into the young gears eyes and saw sincerity in them. The same look as before.

"...Thank you."

Dizzy took the cloth from his head and rinsed it in the nearby water-bowl before squeezing it and replacing it on his forehead, "Rest now. You're still hurt pretty bad."

"........."

Dizzy noticed that he seemed to get more and more tense.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Ky shut his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Dizzy arose up, "I'll be back to check on you. Please rest."

Ky nodded and Dizzy opened the door. Behind it, Johnny stood by the wall. Dizzy shut the door and Johnny thought to himself...

_I hope this was a good idea._


	3. Chap 2

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 2

Dizzy was in the kitchen, making tea for their injured guest. See had to move fast. It was also her turn to cook dinner. April came up from behind her.

"Hey Dizzy. Working hard I see."

The young gear turned and nodded at her, "Yeah. I have to finish dinner and make this for Ky."

April stood beside her, "Why don't you take that to him now? I'll finish dinner."

Dizzy's face lit up, "Really? Thanks, April."

April smiled back, "Sure. Don't mention it."

Dizzy took the tray with the tea and carried it to the lower level, careful not to spill it. As she came close to the room, she felt a slight vibration. Opening the door, she saw Ky up by the wall, panting greatly with a frantic look on his face. His gaze glared up at Dizzy.

"Where's the Thundersoul?"

Dizzy put up her hand, "Lay down. You're still not healed yet."

Ky staggered up at her, "Where is it!"

Dizzy backed away. She could feel her power taking alert to his sudden outburst. Her dark wing began to pulsate in response. Necro. No. No danger. No danger. The wing calmed down and Dizzy looked back at him.

"It is safe. Please calm yourself."

Ky managed to stand up again, but his vision began to blur and he slowly sat back in bed. Placing the tray and tea down, Dizzy came near him and laid him on the bed. He tensed slightly, but let her settle him down.

"Johnny thought...it would be better that way."

Ky looked down, "He doesn't trust me."

"He's just being careful. He said he will keep it safe and that you could have it back when you are better. I promise."

Ky looked back up at her. She promises? He felt an ancient alert ring in his head. It went like that when he was around gears. Yet, by looking in her eyes, he could see that she was sincere about.

"Forgive me. I'm just not used to being cared for. And I've never been without my sword."

That was only part true. He was still cautious, but he didn't want to downhearten her. She had helped him after all.

"It means much to you, doesn't it?" Dizzy asked.

Ky nodded slightly, "My mentor gave me that sword as a gift. It is very special."

"That sounds nice. Having someone like that in your life."

A silence came over them and Dizzy remembered the tea. Taking the tray, she opened it and set it on him. She then picked up the kettle and began to pour the hot liquid. As she did...

"May I ask you something?"

Ky nodded.

Dizzy averted her eyes away from him, "Do you...hate me?"

Ky looked at her. She thinks I hate her? He then thought about it. I do feel strange around her. I'm not sure if its caution or appreciation. But I don't think it's hatred. Luckily, he didn't have to answer her as the door opened and in walked Johhny, flanked by May, as usual

"Hey, you're awake officer."

Ky retorted, "We meet again, pirate."

May saw the slight tension and came in between them, "Now, now. No name calling, you two." To Ky, "How are you?"

"I'm well as can be."

Dizzy stood up, "He still needs rest, but he's better than before."

Johnny continued, "So now the million dollar question. What happened to you down there?"

At this question, Ky looked down again, "I...can't tell you."

Johnny frowned, "Why not? We save your life and you don't want to tell us?"

He shook his head, "Please forgive me, but the less you know, the safer you are."

"I'll take that chance. Would you leave us alone, girls?"

May looked up at him, "Johnny?" She then nodded and took Dizzy's hand, "Okay."

____

Kitchen

April had just finished making the meals when May and Dizzy entered the room.

"Wow, that was fast Dizzy." April remarked.

Dizzy responded, "Johnny wanted to talk to him alone."

May jumped up and sat on the table counter, "So what do you think they are talking about? Something really important, I bet."

"Yes."

May noticed that seemed a little down, "Are you alright, Dizzy?"

Dizzy looked up, "I'm fine. I...I just...I was talking with him and I asked him if he hated me."

"Why would he hate you?" April asked

"Because I'm a gear and he's a knight."

May shook her head, "Well, that may be true. But I don't think he hates you. He's seems like a nice guy. He probably just needs to get to know you better, that's all."

"I guess." she responded not too convincingly.

"Dizzy, are you sure you're alright?" May could see that she was obviously disturbed about something.

"Yes. Well not really. When I went to give him his tea, he was up and looking for his weapon. He was irritated and he snapped at me."

May frowned, "Why that...I take back all the nice things I said about him."

Dizzy waved her hand, "No, no. He didn't mean it. He was just panicked. But when he did, I felt Necro's power rise within me. But that's never happened before. Not over something like that."

May now shared Dizzy's worried look. She had seen Necro in a rampage. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. "That sounds serious. You should tell Johnny about this."

"I don't want to worry him." She smiled briefly, "He can act so much like Necro sometimes."

Both May and April giggled, "Well, don't you worry. Johnny's not like that. I'll be with you when you tell him."

"Thank you, May. I really appreciate it."

April called over her shoulder, "Now that you two have finished, can you please help me set up these plates?"

_______

"Yeah. That is serious."

Ky was sitting up on the bed, despite the slight pain, "If what I've discovered is true, the war will begin again. And many more innocent lives will be lost."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you could use some help. That, meaning me."

"No, I can not allow that. It's too dangerous."

Johnny grinned, "There's no danger Johnny can't handle."

Ky tried to rise, but only half-succeeded, "Please. If this happens, then you have to stay behind. This is something I must do." He looked down, "Besides, you and your people have done so much for me already. Think of this as a show of good faith toward you and your crew."

"Heh. I keep forgetting what kind of man you are, Ky. It's almost a shame we're on opposite sides."

"It doesn't have to be, you know."

"Let's see. Either I stop being a pirate or you stop being a cop. Do you actually see that happening?"

"Uh.....I guess not. But all things are possible with God."

"Perhaps. Except this. Either way, I will respect your wish. It's good of you to want to keep us out. But you should know that I will investigate this."

"That is your decision. But I'd advise against it."

"Noted.  He folded his arms, "Say, since we're actually talking, answer me this. You're a Knight, yet you spared Dizzy and let her go. Not that I'm complaining, but I am a little curious as to why."

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I saw her and could have killed her. But she is unlike any gear I've met. Her eyes showed innocence and I couldn't bring myself to strike her down."

Johnny grinned, "Yes, she does have that affect on people. It must have been difficult for you to do that."

"Still is."


	4. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 3

_Dizzy's__ room._

_"I don't trust him."_

Dizzy was currently sitting on her bed after taking care of Ky. She chose this time to talk to her 'companions', Necro and Undine. The dark wing/figure was currently scowling while the light blue one was merely quiet.

"He's just injured. He can do no harm."

Undine spoke up, _"We are only looking out for you, young one. He is a Knight after all."_

Dizzy nodded, "I know. But he spared me."

_"I don't care. I don't trust him." _Necro grumbled.

"I do. He's not like the others that came after us. Please, don't trouble him Necro."

The reaper-like visage seemed to slump in defeat and agreed, _"Very well. But that's only because you asked nicely. And if he tries anything..."_

"He won't." she said a little too quickly. A fact Undine noticed.

_"That was fast. Is there something you're not telling us?"_

__

"No. Why?"

She gave Dizzy a wry look, _"You seem…a little different"._

Dizzy turned slightly, "I feel the same."

The icy specter gave a small smile, but dismissed it, _"Hmm. Okay."_

___

Dizzy walked toward Ky's room, again holding a tray of tea. She was a little nervous that Ky might be berserk again like last time, or worse may not be there at all. _No, I mustn't think like that. Why would I think like that?_ She dismissed the thoughts as she entered to find him awake and staring at the window.

"Feeling better?" she smiled. To her surprise, he returned it.

"A little. A bit light-headed, but fine. I'm sorry to trouble you like this."

Dizzy shook her head, "You've apologized once already to which I said that you didn't have to. Don't worry."

Dizzy laid the tray down and poured the tea into the cup. Ky nodded a thanks to her and took a sip before looking at the cup and examined it.

"Where did you get this?"

Dizzy shrugged, "I don't know. May said that she got it a while ago from Johnny. Why do you ask?"

Ky examined it further, his fingers curving around it, "It's a rare style." He held it up. "Do you see how it curves at this angle? That means that the craftsman had to work around the base in order to finish.

Dizzy looked with him, interested in what he was saying, despite not knowing what. 

"Wouldn't it have been easier not to?"

"Yes. That shows that whoever made it put a lot of work into it."

"You can tell?"

"Yes. I collect teacups as a hobby. It sounds a little silly, but I enjoy it. You should take care of this."

Dizzy looked at the young man's face and felt her own warm. _What is this I am feeling?_

"You seem to like it. Maybe you should keep it."

He set the cup down, "Oh no, I couldn't this belongs to....Ughhhh."

Ky suddenly fell back, his eyes beginning to glaze.

"Ky? Ky, what's wrong?"

"I'm...not...feeling...ugggh." Ky blacked out and lay still. Dizzy ran out of the room.

"Nurse June, emergency!"

___

_Later…___

"What happened?"

The nurse finished her examination, "He had a relapse. The fever is high, but he'll recover. It'll take time though."

Dizzy looked over at Ky, who was still unconscious, but struggling in his rest. His entire face was covered with sweat as he moaned in his sleep. Dizzy put the cool cloth over his forehead, but he seemed to resist.

"Shhh. Stay still."

She put her hand on his cheek and suddenly felt the same sensation she had before she entered the room. Warm, almost feverish. _Am I ill as well? But I've never been sick before._ Ky's eyes slowly opened, but stayed only partly open. His gaze focused upon Dizzy.

"Are you...an angel?"

Dizzy blinked. _What did he call me? An...angel?_

June looked him over, "He's delirious. The fever must be bad. I'll go get some more medicine."

As the nurse left, Ky's hand slowly reached up and touched hers, "Have you come for me?"

Unknown to her, her face turned into a slight shade of pink. Calmly, she took his hand and rested it beside him.

"Shhhh. Just rest."

Ky seemed to nod and his eyes shut again. Dizzy took the cloth and put it back on his forehead. He seemed to get comfortable in his sleep, but Dizzy was another matter. Her mind was trying to figure the thought and emotions going through her mind.

_I never felt this way before. What does it mean? I...should ask May about this._

Dizzy stood up and walked to the door. But before she left, she took one final look at the sleeping knight. Slowly, a small smile curled up on her face and she left the room.

_Is it because of him?_


	5. Chap 4

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 4

_May's room…_

"Hey Dizzy."

"Hi May. Can we...talk?"

May's room was almost covered with teddy bears. She plopped down on one of the giant ones, "Sure. So what's up?"

Dizzy held her hands together and looked down, "It's about Ky."

May gave a slight frown, "Oh yeah, I heard what happened. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Dizzy nodded slightly, but kept looking at the floor, "I hope so. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

Dizzy started, "Well, before he got worse, we were talking. He talked to me about that teacup that you let me use."

May though about it, "Oh, that one? It is nice, but I don't drink tea."

Dizzy continued, "He said he collected teacups as a hobby and that it was a rare cup. And..."

Dizzy stopped and began to shuffle her feet a bit in discomfort. May noticed this and pressed her.

"And what? What happened?"

Dizzy began again, "Well, as he looked at me, my face started to feel warm. At first, I thought that I had caught his disease, but I can't get sick that way. At least not by something as minor as a fever."

May considered what she said and suddenly, a small grin emerged on her face, "Hmm. Is there more?"

Dizzy didn't notice May's grin, "...Yes. And after he got worse, he called me an angel. June said that he was delirious, but I then I felt myself feeling warm again. And I smiled at him. Not the way I smile with everyone else. This one...felt different."

The grin on May's face widened greatly and she half giggled, "Oh, Dizzy. Are you...in love with him?"

Dizzy's head snapped up, "In...love?" Her gaze then cast down to the floor again, "I don't know. I'm not sure."

May only half listened, "Do you think he's in love with you?"

Dizzy's face turned a slight shade of pink, "I...don't know. This is all too new to me. I don't know what to feel." She looked up at her, "That's why I asked for your help. It's so confusing."

May decided now to give her a sympathetic ear, "Love always is. Johnny is still confused by it, but he'll sort through it." Dizzy looked at her confused, but she went on, "Anyway, I think you need to find out. I might be wrong and it may be something else. But by the way you describe it, it sounds like love."

Dizzy's expression now grew worried, "You are not sure?"

May shook her head, "Uh, uh. Only you can know your true feelings."

"Is there a way you can help me?"

"Hmm. I know. Go visit him again, and see what happens."

"But he's resting, asleep."

May shrugged, "Maybe something will happen while he's asleep. Or maybe he'll wake up and something will happen. I don't know. But if you want to find out, you better get moving."

Dizzy thought about it briefly, "I see. Thank you, May."

______

Ky finds himself in a void. There is nothing but darkness around him. He can faintly hear sounds, but they are indisguishable. But they began to get louder and clearer. It wasn't long before he realized that the sounds he was hearing were blood-curling screams. They came from all around. People crying out in terror and pain. The sounds grew louder and Ky began holding his head to block out the sounds. But that wasn't meant to be. _What...is this?_

_-"Destroy them all."-_

Ky stopped holding his head. _That voice? No, it can't be..._

_-Come to me, young Knight. And I will extinguish your life.-_

_Justice?_ Then Ky recognized the sounds. The screams and everything. This was a memory. When he first encountered Justice. His gear army had annihilated an entire settlement. People were being ripped apart left and right. Ky had arrived at the scene along with some of his men, but it was too late. Everyone was dead. He looked up to see the source of the massacre. _Justice._ His armored body stood over the corpses a distance away from Ky. In a rush of anger not seen before in him, Ky charged. But the gears stood in his way and Justice began to glow before disappearing in a halo. Ky pulled his Thunderseal and began fighting the gears. He wanted to stop this. _Stop it all._ Suddenly, a hand reached up and grabbed his leg. Ky looked down to see the hand of one of the dead bodies was holding him. More hands shot up and soon, Ky was unable to move. _Wait. This did not happen._ As he struggled, he saw his men fighting the gears. But the numbers became too much and soon they were all being killed, one by one.

_Stop it! Stop this!_

His voice went on deaf ears as the last of them was decapitated. Ky struggled even more, but couldn't escape.

_What kind of nightmare is this?!_

The hands began to sink into the ground and pull him down with him. Ky struggled fiercely, but it was in vain. The ground came up to his waist, then his chest, and up to his neck. Ky stretched his hand up, desperate to get out of this dark pit, but there was nothing to hold on to.

_No. No! NOOOO!!!!!!!_

Suddenly, another hand formed out of nowhere and held onto his. Slowly, it pulled him out of the dark and into a light. Ky looked up at his savior. The light made the appearance a silhouette, but he knew who it was.

_An angel?__ Dizzy._

____________

"…Dizzy."

The azure haired girl watched as Ky ceased struggling in his sleep. When she entered a few minutes ago, Ky was having fits and struggling with what obviously is a nightmare. She thought about waking him up from it, but he stopped after saying her name. _Why? Does...he feel the same? And that was the second time he called me that. Angel. Is he still hallucinating?_ Dizzy saw the man now fall into a restful slumber. Unsure of herself, Dizzy raised her hand and rested it on his cheek. She was surprise when he reacted to it by moving into her palm and letting a small smile line his face. Dizzy smiled as well, despite not understanding the situation.

_I do not understand, but I think I like this very much._


	6. Chap 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap. 5

Ky's eyes slowly opened within the darkness. It was early morning and the sun was beginning to creep into the clouds. Ky took a breath. The last thing her remembered was talking to Dizzy about the teacup she had. Then everything went black. Judging by the still-wet cloth on his forehead, he figured that he must have had a relapse of some kind. His crystalline eyes searched through the darkness briefly and then he realized that someone else was there. His caution went up to high alert as his tried to rise. But a soft object was preventing him from doing so. Focusing his eyes, he saw a shade of blue resting on him. _Dizzy?_ The young girl was asleep with her head lying on Ky's abdomen. Ky looked at her a while before lying back down. Shutting his eyes, he didn't notice the small smile that came on him face.

_Later...___

"Hello Di...May?"

Ky had been reading a book that he found in the room. Although he had never read it before, it kept him occupied. At least until Dizzy arrived. But instead, he got the ship's young second-in-command.

"Hello, Ky. Were you expecting Dizzy?" she grinned

Ky didn't notice her teasing tone, "Kind of."

May sat down in a chair near the corner of the room, "So tell me. How do you feel about her?"

Ky looked at her, wondering about the strange question, but answering anyway.

"She has taken great care of me. I can never repay such kindness, but I will always be thankful to her."

"Is that all?"

"W...what do you mean?" A small shade of pink crossed his cheeks. May instantly saw it and jumped.

"I knew it! You're in love with Dizzy." she sang.

Ky face flush a bit more, "What are you talking about?"

May pointed at him and giggled, "You're blushing. I guess Dizzy's more than a nurse to you, eh?"

Ky turned his face away, "Don't make fun of me. It's not like that. Dizzy...is...my friend."

Mat put her hand on her hips, "Sure. If you really believe that, then I have nothing more to say." May began to walk toward the door, "Oh, and she'll be here as soon as your tea is done, which should be right about...now."

Right on cue, Dizzy entered the room holding the tray and cup. She smiled.

"Ah, Ky, you're awake. Hello May."

May passed Dizzy, "Hey Dizzy. I guess I'll be leaving now." She closed the door behind them and giggled some more. _Oh, those two are so kawaii! Just like me and Johnny._

Ky managed to recover from May's 'attacks' and turned to look at the blue haired gear, "Hello Dizzy. How are you?"

She smiled again, "I'm supposed to ask you that."

That smile earned another blush, but Dizzy didn't notice, "Well, I feel a lot better. Nurse June says I should be well in no time."

"That good to hear." Her face reddened a bit, "I...was really worried about you."

"Really? Thank you for your concern." His face began to flush more as well. An uncomfortable silence settled over them as both of them as both looked down away from each other. Then Dizzy sat down beside him.

"Ky, tell me about angels."

Ky looked at her and blinked which was then followed up with a smile. If it was one thing Ky enjoyed was telling others about God and his works.

"Angels are servants of God.  They watch over and protect his children."

"His children?" Dizzy questioned.

"Yes. All of the people that he created on earth."

Dizzy began to look down, "I wasn't created by him. I guess I'm not included in that." she said with a hint of sadness. Ky frowned as well, but then he thought…

"There is a scripture that says God is not partial. He loves all, no matter who they are or what they are. I'm sure that includes you."

Dizzy's frown slowly faded away, "That sounds nice. What does one look like?"

"One?"

"An angel. What does one look like?"

Ky realized she was asking about her previous question, "Oh, well they are usually invisible. But a few have appeared to people. They are the most beautiful creatures to exist. They radiate with divine light and their wings carry the finest feathers."

Dizzy thought to herself, _So that where he meant. He was referring to my wings._

"Why do you ask, Dizzy?

Dizzy looked at the window, "Well...in your sleep, you called out my name. And then you said angel. You also said it before, when you had a fever. I was curious about why you would call me that."

Ky blanched a bit, "Oh...well...umm...Well, you do resemble an angel. With your wings and all."

Dizzy slowly turned to him, "I see...So you do not think I am beautiful?"

Ky blanched a lot, "No, I mean yes. I mean....uughhh. What I meant was...uhhh."

Dizzy giggled at the knight's exasperated display and Ky forced himself to shut up before he went further. _Great.__ I could lead an entire army against the horde of gears, yet I can't speak straight to one girl._ Ky then looked up at the gear and suddenly felt lost in her soft pink eyes. _Wow. I never knew..._ He suddenly blinked after realizing that his face was turning pink _(again) _and turned away _(again)_. Dizzy cocked her head slightly at his behavior and smiled. She then stood up and walked toward the door.

"Ky?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for calling me so. You're very sweet."

Ky watched her leave and suddenly felt the pang of her missing presence. _I don't believe it. Is May right? Am I...falling in love with her? Falling in love with a gear?_

_____________________

_AN: This may be a little rushed, but I just want to get to the next chapter fast. Why, you ask? Because I have a great idea for it._


	7. Chap 6

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 6

_Heh__, my time to depart from this world has come…But remember well, young Knight. Even if I die, the Gears will not. As long…as long as that man…still…lives…_

Ky's head suddenly jerked up from his sleep. Sweat drenched his face and his breathing was unsteady. It was the same nightmare. No, just similar to the others. Ky wiped the sweat off his brow. It was still early morning and the sun hadn't risen fully yet. Ky removed his blanket and placed his feet on the cool floorboards. He held his head. _I've been here too long. I…can't stay here any longer._ He forced himself to stand, but his mission was clear in his mind. _Yet why do I feel hesitant?_ But the answer was already clear. He simply didn't want to voice it. That in itself hurt him even more, but nevertheless, he began to look his uniform.

___________

It has been a week since Ky had been taken aboard the Mayship. Although he is still injured and despite his relapse, he had been recovering well. Those who helped take care of him attributed part of his recovery to a certain blue-haired shipmate, who cared for him constantly. Many of the crew noticed a change in her behavior and were glad at the thought of Dizzy finding someone. Strangely enough, this did not include the captain, who seemed to have problems of his own. Currently, he was on the outside deck, looking over the railing.

"Johnny, are you alright?"

Johnny tilted his head slightly, but he didn't have to turn to know it was May. "Yes. Just been thinking alot."

May stood beside him, holding the railing, "Oh yeah? About what?"

Johnny simply smiled, "Heh, nothing for you to worry about." Truthfully, it was a lot to worry about. He didn't want to deceive her, but he didn't want her to worry either. Deciding to change the subject, "So how is our guest?"

May answered, with a slight grin on her face. "Oh, Ky. He's getting better thanks to Dizzy."

Johnny was oblivious to her grin, "Well, she's coming out to be quite the nurse."

Her grin widened, "She sure is."

Johnny noticed her tone and looked at her now widely-grinning face, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, maybe." She had Johnny bend down so she can whisper in his ear. When she finished, his eyes were wide beneath his dark shades and hat.

"Are you serious?"

May nodded happily, "That's what she told me. And I think he feels the same."

Johnny shook his head, "Oh great. A knight and a gear."

"It sounds like a romantic fairy tale." May responded dreamily.

"Yeah. Well, this may get complicated."

It was then that April opened the hatch to the outside. Waving at Johnny and May, she called out, "Johnny. We have a visitor."

"Oh really?" April moved aside as a darkened figure materialized behind her. May's eyes widened slightly while Johnny merely nodded, "Hey you came."

_Yep. Definitely complicated._

_______

Dizzy made her way down to Ky's room, again holding the tray and cup of tea. She had been enjoying her time with the young knight. She had been asking him a lot about the surface and he was more than glad to talk to her about it. Often, she would sit in the chair beside the bed and listen. He would also ask about her and how she liked her life in the skies, to which she answered accordingly. She smiled to herself at the thought of talking to him some more as she entered the room, but the smiled faded at the sight. Ky was bent over by the window, trying to stand himself up. His white-blue robe was shoddily draped on him and his face was drenched with sweat and distorted in pain.

Dizzy quickly put the tray down on a nearby table and walked over to him, "Ky, what are you doing? You should be lying down."

Ky shut his eyes as he tried to brace himself upward, "No. I must go. My mission..."

She quickly held on to him and helped him up, "You can't do anything in your condition. Do you want to get hurt again?"

She tried to lead him back to the bed, but he was resisting her, "But I have to leave now. Please let me go."

Dizzy was just as resistant in letting him go. _No, not now.__ Not yet._

"No. I will not."

Ky looked at her eyes and saw a flash of..._emotion?_ He stopped struggling.

"Why?"

Dizzy looked down, somewhat desperate to let him go. He was right. If he wanted to leave, then he could. So why should he stay?

"Because...I think I'm in love with you."

".........."

Dizzy continued, pouring out her surfacing emotions, "I do not want to see you get hurt again because I don't want to lose you." Her voice began to grow distant, "I know that I am a gear, but I can't stop these feelings for you. I...I..."

Ky stood totally still while Dizzy began to quiet down. She had voiced what he had been trying to avoid. He noticed that her eyes were cast downward and beginning to water. He took a firm hold of her hand to which her eyes widened and she began to look up at him. He however didn't return the glance and merely sat down along with her. She looked at him as he kept his eyes down to the ground.

"I feel the same way. I didn't know what to think or how it happened, but I have these feelings for you as well. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I guess I was afraid." His head lifted up to her level, "But despite that, you still cared for me and you always watched over me." His eyes finally met with hers, "Like a real angel."

Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes, "Ky..."

Ky continued to stare for awhile. Then he lifted up his hand and gently caressed her cheek, wiping away a few of the tears. Dizzy gave a small smile and tightened her grip on his hand. Her emotions still flooding her, Dizzy began to inch her way toward him. Ky's eyes seemed surprised, but he began to drift toward her as well. Like two magnets, they slowly closed the distance between each others faces. Dizzy's body was already leaning on his and getting closer. With nothing more than a centimeter between them, they seemed to pause, as if deciding on whether they should finish. The decision was made as they slowly continued, now a mere breath away. Their lips finally connected in a light, feathery kiss. But that was as far as they would get, for Johnny had came into the room along with his shadowy guest.

"Hey Dizzy. Someone's here to..."

Instantly, Dizzy and Ky backed away from each other, but it was too late as Johnny already saw what was taking place. His face was stuck in complete shock. Unfortunately, that was nothing compared to his guest, who apparently gave a really deadly glare.

"Testament." Dizzy said meekly.


	8. Chap 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Guilty Gear, X, or XX. If I did, then all of you people would be praising me for creating such an incredible game. But seeing as how that is not the case...

Chap. 7

"Testament, stop!"

Dizzy was pleading to the elder gear, who was currently holding Ky up against the wall by his neck and choking him. Ky struggled to get out, but the gear's strength held fast. Testament was more than ready to end the young Knight's life.

"He has violated and taken advantage of you. I will not stand for that!"

"No, you have it all wrong."

At that moment, Johnny decided to intervene, "Put him down. I won't allow fighting or killing on this ship."

Testament angrily turned to him and hissed, "Are you threatening to stop me?"

"If I have to. Now put him down. He is my guest as you are and will be treated as such."

Testament glared at him a bit before turning his gaze back to Ky, whom he was still holding. He then looked over at Dizzy and saw her pleading eyes. Shutting his eyes for a brief moment, he breathed and released Ky, who was coughing and sucking back all the air he had lost. Dizzy would have helped him up, but Testament was in her way.

"It was a mistake to let you live here with these humans."

Dizzy stared at him, "Johnny, could you take Ky and leave us alone, please?"

Johnny looked over at Dizzy. She wore a determine look on her face, one that he had never seen on her before. In any case, he knew this would be serious.

"Sure thing." _I can't believe his is happening on my ship._ He bent down to Ky and lifted him up, his eyes taking swift glances at Testament, who remained motionless. As Johnny left, he took one last look at the two gears. _Just what I need.__ A gear sibling rivalry. I hope they don't break anything._ He closed the door behind them and Dizzy continued to stand face to face with Testament, slightly annoyed. There were very few who would willingly stand face to face with the dark gear, and even fewer without the sense of fear which he projected.

_Dizzy just so happens to be one of them..._

"Why did you do that? You could have killed him."

Testament looked at her strangely, "I know. That was the idea."

Dizzy began to frown, "That wasn't necessary."

Testament matched her frown, "I believe it was. He forced himself upon you. Had I not arrived, he could have done much worse."

Dizzy shook her head, "He did not force himself on me. You know very well that if something like that were to happen, Necro would explode as well as Undine."

The dark gear sighed, "I know. I'm just trying to protect you. These humans are not to be trusted."

"They are my friends. Them as well as Ky."

"But he is a Knight!" he exploded. "He's been trained for the sole purpose of destroying our kind!"

Dizzy frowned even more, "That's not true and you know it. Ky would never do such a thing."

His eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"

"Because he cares about me as well." she boldly declared and then added, "And all you've done was nearly kill him."

Testament didn't like this, at all. She was arguing with him, about a Holy Knight. _This is outrageous._ But still, he had met Ky a few times. Ky didn't seem like that type a person. Truth was that Testament didn't like the young Knight due to the fact that he had defeated him in order to get to the Devil's Living Place, Dizzy's hideaway. It made him feel like he failed her and Dizzy would have been killed because of his lack of strength. The fact that Ky spared her life only served to increase his resentment. It made him feel a debt to him, something he hated. And now she was defending him. _Perhaps she should find out her own way._

"Do you truly believe this? That he cares for you?"

"Yes, I do."

Testament turned his back to her and looked out the window. Then with a heavy sigh, "Very well. For your sake, I will not harm him."

Dizzy moved forward and hugged him from the back, "Thank you, Testament."

________

"Ky, what were you thinking?"

Johnny was talking to the revived Ky, whom he put in a chair. After coming out of his stunned stupor, Johnny found himself a bit angry. Not as badly as Testament, but enough to berate the young Knight.

"I...don't know." Truthfully, Ky was totally confused about everything. He admitted that he cared about Dizzy very much. After that, he went on pure emotion, following them blindly as he...

Johnny noticed Ky's apparent dilemma and his anger faded. _Man, he's got it bad. More than he knows. Still, he must remain focused to his task. I hate to do this though, but..._

"Ky. Maybe it's time to leave."

Ky blinked, "What?"

"You still have your assignment, right? All this time here must have wasted it." Johnny hesitated. _No. It must be his choice._ "Unless you feel that your injuries are still troublesome."

Ky shook his head, "...No. You're right." Then with great effort, "I...shouldn't be here. I've...caused you too much trouble as it is."

Johnny nodded, the young man having made the decision, even though he was somewhat manipulated into it. "I'll lend you a dropship when we reach the area you want. After that, you're on your own."

Ky simply nodded and then, "I'll need my blade."

"Of course."

_Ten minutes later…_

Ky and Johnny were in the docking area of the dropships. Ky was now garbed in his uniform with the Thunderseal at his side. His injuries were still bugging him, but he brushed them aside. However, there was one injury that he couldn't get rid of.

"Thank you for all of your help. Perhaps when next we meet, we can be allies."

"Anything is possible, I suppose." He looked at Ky's eyes and saw that he was looking at the bay doors behind him. _He must be hoping that Dizzy will show up._ "Look, if you want, you could say goodbye to..."

Ky shook his head, "No. I don't want to hurt her." He forced out, "This...is for the best."

Johnny muttered, "If you say so." _I hate myself._

"Well then, take care...of her." He put out his hand and Johnny took it.

"I will."

Ky nodded and released his grip before entering the dropship. His eyes never strayed from the doors, but no one arrived. With a deep sigh, her released the level and fell from the ship. Just then, a figure approach from behind.

"He has left?"

_AN: Yeah, I know. Still rushed. But I'm working on it_


	9. Chap 8

Disclaimer: Same as before. Check previous chapters

Chap. 8

"He has left?"

Johnny jumped as he turned to source of the voice.

"Yes."

The shadowy form of Testament moved into the light, anger clear across his face, "Why that self-serving coward! He did this on purpose." He gripped his scythe, which had just materialized beside him. "And after the way Dizzy feels about him, he abandons her!"

Testament moved toward the edge and looked down. Ky's dropship was long gone.

"No, wait." Johnny reasoned. But the black gear ignored him totally as he was now consumed with thoughts of rage.

"I will teach that human dog some manners...before I put him to sleep!"

Testament folded his arms together and faded away until he disappeared all together.

__

"Testament?"

Elsewhere on the ship, Dizzy had sensed Testament's increased energy briefly before it faded away.

"What is it Dizzy?" May asked when she saw the dazed look on her face.

Dizzy slit her eyes in thought, "I'm not sure. Something with Testament."

May jumped up and sat on a nearby table, "To be honest Dizzy, I wonder how you could be with that guy. You're so nice and he is so...well, scary."

Dizzy smiled shyly, "He's not that bad. He just wants to protect me, that's all."

"But I heard that you are stronger than he is." May inquired.

"Yes, that is true. But I can't control my powers after a certain point. They start to get out of hand."

May thought for awhile. She remembered the time when she had seen that power nearly get out of control.

Flashback...

_Dizzy. Are you alright?_

_Kyyyyaaahhhhhhhhhhh__!!!!!!_

Flashback end...

"Yeah, that's true." May then grinned, "So when are you going to see Ky?"

Red flashed across Dizzy's face, "I'm not sure. After he left the room with Johnny, I haven't seen him since. Perhaps he is back in his room."

"Well, good luck then."

An hour later...

Dizzy didn't find Ky in his room or anywhere else on the ship for that matter. Also, Testament had vanished as well. Although she was quite used to Testament sudden disappearances, the fact that Ky was missing as well didn't bode well with her. She went onto the outside deck were Johnny was once again.

"Johnny. I can't find Ky or Testament anywhere. Have you seen them?"

Johnny gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm afraid so."

Johnny went on to tell her of the departure of both of them. He also told her that he had given Ky the idea to leave without telling her. Dizzy remained silent, but she was a little angry at her guardian.

"I'm sorry Dizzy. It's just that... I knew Ky would have to leave sooner or later and I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt by that. I thought that if he left early, you might forget about him and it wouldn't be as painful."

"I could never forget about him Johnny." Her voice betrayed the slight twinge of anger she felt. Johnny noticed this. _I don't remember her every getting angry. I better lay out all my cards then before we have another 'incident.'_

"I know. Which brings me to my other reason. I...didn't want him to take you away from us. You are more here than just a crew member. You are my friend. And you are part of this family here. I just didn't want to lose you."

The anger she felt suddenly left her, "Johnny..."

"But that was wrong of me to do. Even though that may be the outcome, I should have let it be your decision."

Dizzy say quietly for a long while. It made so much sense. Johnny simply didn't want to see her hurt again or lose her again. She gave an understanding nod.

"I appreciate everything that you have done for me. You and May and everyone else here are my family as well. But I must go after him." She looked over the railing and into the clouds below.

"I love him."

Johnny simply stared at her. _You've grown up, Dizzy._

"Well, who am I to get in the way of that?" he grinned.

____________

_Surface..._

Ky had returned back to the area in which he was picked up by Johnny and Dizzy. The place was still a large crater, although not as noticeable. Ky examined the area thoroughly. _I must trend carefully. I don't want to repeat the last mistake._ That mistake it seemed continued to remind him as he walked on aching ribs. He chose to ignore it still, but it was becoming a bother to him. Perhaps I shouldn't have...no, it was for the best. She is an innocent, and I am a Knight. It is my duty to protect her and others like her. Even from myself.

Ky suddenly stopped. He felt that someone else was there. Crouching low, he moved over to the hill under looking the crater. There in the midst of the shrubbery were two figures, both of which he recognized. He grasped his sword tighter and approached them. The first one looked over at him with a lopsided grin. But the other ignored him totally, with his back to Ky.

"I figured I would find you here, Sol."

"Hmph."

_AN: Yeah, I know. This one's short too. Just hang on a while longer._


	10. Chap 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own GGX, blah, blah, blah

Chap. 9

"Why are you here, boy?"

Ky narrowed his eyes as Sol said that, however the third guy decided now to cut in.

"Now we don't have to fight each other now, right? You can fight him another time, Sol."

Sol simply shrugged as Ky addressed him, "What brings you here, Axl?"

The British-capped man grinned, "Not much. But I'm guessing it's the same as you. And if that's the case, then 'he' might be here as well."

Ky's face became even darker. "I see."

Ky knew exactly who he was talking about. That 'Man' had been at every scene of major gear activity. But he never openly revealed himself and when he was discovered, he would disappear, leaving behind messages, some of them cryptic. Ky had met him once and that was possibly worse than his meeting with Justice.

_Flashback_

_Holy Knight Ky Kiske. We meet at last._

_You're him, aren't you? The man that created the gears._

_I am he._

_Then it is my duty to take you into custody._

_I'm afraid that is impossible. I am still serving my own sentence._

_Huh?_

_Gears were created to give something to mankind. What it is, I can no longer say. But the end results were never my intent._

_Nevertheless, I can't let you go. Surrender to me._

_Gears have now become something far more different. Perhaps it is my own hope within the sins I have committed, but they are now no longer children of man._

_No longer....children of man?___

_But your true quarry hides elsewhere. They will take time for you to find. In such a time, I will see if I am to be judged by man or God._

_All are judged by God's will._

_Heh__, you remind me very much of him. Of myself too, actually. Let us hope you learn well from my errors. He has to deal with it as well._

_He?___

_The one you call Sol. He was much like you once._

_______

Ky looked over at Sol. There was no way that Ky could even fathom Sol being like him at any time. His personality is just the opposite. And what did he mean by those other words about gear no longer being the children of man? _Was he suggesting that they were children of God?_ That brought his thought back to Dizzy. It's strange, but perhaps...what he said was true. It wasn't hard to image her as one of God creations. In fact, it was hard to believe otherwise now. Ky shook his head. _She continues to inhabit my thoughts, even now._ It was plainly obvious to him that he missed her a lot. But he couldn't think about that right now. Despite the feelings and emotions beginning to surge through him, he had to stay focus on the task.

 "So what happened to you?"

Ky blinked when he realized that Axl was asking him something. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Axl hopped off the tree he was sitting on, "The way you're holding yourself. It's like you're hurt." This elicited Sol to turn his head slightly as Axl continued to ask, "What happened to you?"

Ky was about to answer, but the red-garbed bounty hunter beat him to it, "Holy boy got careless, didn't you?"

Ky growled lowly and was about to snap back when he realized. That wasn't a comment. That was a question. That means he doesn't know about... Somehow though, Ky gave a half-smirk. It wasn't often that he was a step ahead of the rouge bounty hunter. _I'm not sure whether to laugh or grieve._ Of course, he did neither but still. Perhaps he can think on it later, provided he lived that long. But right now, they should know what they are up against. He was about to speak when he felt a rush of wind. To a normal person, that's all it was; wind. However, all three fighters knew better. Someone was there.

Sol grumbled, "Come out, you sneak."

Ky looked at him, confused. He turned toward to direction Sol was looking and saw nothing. Yet he knew there was something there. A form began to materialize out of the shadow and a red curved blade glistened in the air.

"You."

The dark gear Testament gave no notice to the other two warriors. His gaze was fixed solely on the blond-haired knight.

"Omae no korosu!"

_AN: Yeah, I know. It's short. But it's the best I could do for the moment without giving away too much._


	11. Chap 10

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 10

"Ggggghhhhhh!"

Ky was hurled back as he avoided the blood-red blade of Testament. Testament had charged at him with blinding speed and almost taken his head. And even though Ky avoided being decapitated, the scythe had slashed across his chest. He wasn't injured, but the front of his robe had been slashed. Nearby, Sol and Axl watched the events unfold.

"Uh, Sol? Shouldn't we help him?"

"No. You will do nothing." Sol had already figured that Testament's sole target was Ky and that it wasn't up to him to get involved.

"Besides, I'm enjoying this."

Axl gave a half-shocked expression, but then blinked. _I keep forgetting who I'm taking to here._ With that said, he returned his attention back to the battle where Testament swooped in on the downed knight once again.

"Shi'ne!"

Seeing the descending gear, Ky quickly rolled as the scythe stabbed into the ground. Quickly, Testament pulled upward and slashed again. Ky raised his sword just in time to block the strike. Testament tried to push him down and Ky was beginning to falter. Ky pulled off to the left, sliding away.

"Stop this. Why are you fighting me?"

"Silence!"

Testement suddenly swooped through the air, spinning into a flip and the scythe with him. Ky sidesteps, but only barely as his white robe was slashed again. Ky checked himself briefly for injuries and found none. Which was a good thing. He was still dealing with his earlier injuries and he couldn't afford any more, especially during a fight. He had to convince Testament to stop. A task easier said than done. Testament seemed hell bent on destroying him. And given his inhuman power and speed, he was more than capable to do so. _But why?_

"I don't want to fight you."

Testament's reply was a wave of his hand. From behind Ky, a purple ooze of teeth formed and attacked. Ky was caught by the creature as it snapped into his leg. Ky grimaced as he pulled away, his leg red but luckily not bleeding. Testament saw this and wasted no time in charging again. Ky blocked again, but the strain of his leg caused him to slip and fall back. Testament raised him scythe to finish him, but Ky managed to kick him backward. Testament stumbled back enough for Ky to regain his bearing. Raising the Thunderseal, he stood in attack position and lightning crackled around it.

"Stun Edge!"

A flash of electricity swooped out and Testament dodged it. Forcing himself forward, Ky swung the blade, causing Testament to block unsteadily. Ky then spun around and his next strike pushed him back further. However, Testament flashed red and he disappeared. Seconds later, he reappeared from behind him in a flash, flooring Ky. Ky staggered to his feet. The attack had obviously done its damage as Ky could feel his vitality weakening. Ky could barely keep himself steady as Testament lunged once again. _No...choice._ Forcing himself to focus, he waved his hand in a blue circle and cried.

"Sacred Edge!"

An arrow of energy shot out and nailed the dark gear straight on. Seeing him dazed, Ky set to finish him.

"Greed Sever!"

Spinning in the air, the empowered Thunderseal slammed into Testament, dropping him to the floor. Ky stood before him, half in pain.  _That...may have been a little much. But it was the only way to stop him without going all out. Now's my chance._

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

The dark gear looked up at him, anger clear in his crimson eyes.

"How dare you! You would take her emotions and twist them for your amusement. To think that she actually cares for a wrench like you."

So it's about Dizzy. Ky lowered his blade a bit as he continued.

"To leave her in that manner is unforgivable."

_In that manner?__ What has happened? The way he was going on sounds like...I hurt her?_ Ky grimaced again.

"I didn't mean or want to hurt her. That is why I left."

Testament narrowed his eyes.

"I knew that I could not spend my life with her. We live in different worlds. I can not ask her to live in a world that loathes her simply because of what she is. But I can not live with her in the skies either...no matter how much I want to."

Testament's eyes narrowed further, but not in anger this time.

"Surely you understand this. You care about her, but you can not stay with her. It is the same with me. I have a responsibility and a duty to carry out. But make no mistake. I do care about her. I...love her."

Sol gave a glimmer of shock on his face, but because his back was turned, nobody saw it. Testament remained silent at the knight's words. He badly wanted to feel rage against Ky, but he couldn't. His words were sincere and his voice held no deception. Which only means that he was serious. About everything. He doesn't want to risk her life, even if it means staying away from her. Testament's thoughts were broken when a hand had reached down to him. Ky was offering his hand. Testament gritted his teeth and slapped it away. _Damn you, knight. You...have beaten me again._

"Well, that was interesting. Although I have to say you two cut it a little close there."

The two of them turned to see Axl standing there beside them. Testament gave him a fearsome look causing him to back away a step. However Axl held his ground.

"So what were you going to say before he showed up?"

Ky blinked before remembering why they were there to begin with. _The mission._

"Do you know what is here?"

"A gear. What else?"

That response came from Sol, who was still looking away. Testament looked angrily at Ky again.

"So this is your duty? To destroy our kind? Will you hunt Dizzy next?"

Ky's head snapped to him and Testament could see the quick flash of anger in them. The anger faded, but not quickly.

"That's the last thing I would do. But the gear here is..."

"Hold it." Sol warned.

The other remained quiet as they felt what they didn't before. A low, distant rumbling coming from the ground. The rumbling increased and soon, pebbles started to shake. Everyone searched around for the source but Ky and Sol. Sol stood relaxed while Ky was a bit fearful.

"It's him."

A column of white light erupted out of the ground before them. Sol's eyes reflected shock and he wasted no time in unsheathing his weapon, the Fireseal. Axl merely looked on in wonder, although he was prepare with his own weapons out. Testament was totally shocked and unable to move. Ky's grip on the Thunderseal tightened as he stood in fighting stance. A massive object emerged from the light and stood before them, arms folded. Testament's eyes widened further as he saw the figure.

"Justice?"


	12. Chap 11

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap. 11

The four fighters look on as they see the newly reformed Justice emerged from the ground in a column of pure energy. However, out of the three, only Ky has a grim look on his face.

"No. That isn't Justice."

The others turn to him in shock, but even more was when Sol spoke up as well.

"Those fools made a second Justice."

The group looked back over at the commander gear. While Axl had never really seen Justice before, both Ky and Sol had seen and fought the destroyer gear. And they could tell that although it looked much like him, it wasn't Justice.

"It's called Vengeance."

_Flashback…_

"Officer Kiske, a message came for you. Says it's private. It's on your desk."

"Okay, thanks."

Ky open the letter and was completely shocked by it. Wasting no time, he jumped out of his seat.

"Officer Kiske, where are you going?"

"There's something I must take care of. Don't worry, I won't be gone long."

Of course, it didn't happen that way. Ky's investigation lead to a secret underground bunker that was hidden there during the Sacred Wars. It was there that Ky learn the devastating secret. Deep within it was a replica of the commander gear Justice. Although not the same, it would possess the same powers and abilities once it was completed. Who would do such a thing as this?

"You've arrived, Kiske."

"Who are you?"

"Just refer to us as the Bureau. I believe you remember."

"You were the ones that made those fake copies of me."

"Although they weren't much of a challenge to you, they were only for testing. This is the real prize. An exact duplicate of Justice. We call him Vengeance."

"Why? Why would you do such a thing? Don't you know this creature could create another Sacred War?"

"Precisely. That is the goal."

"That's...insane. Many innocent lives will be lost if that happens."

"They are expendable."

"That is unforgivable."

"Unfortunately, that is not why we called you here."

"Called...me?"

"Yes. All your searching and investigating had been orchestrated by us for the sole purpose to test his present capabilities. Your demise will also be an added bonus."

"We'll see about that."

But despite being incomplete, Vengeance possessed enough power to make it formidable. The battle was intense and it reached the surface, but Ky lost when he was caught by one of Vengeance's fire bombs. But Ky did manage to escape into what was once a forest until Vengeance burned it down. Ky stayed safe, but was badly injured with all manner of burns. It was then that he was picked up by Johnny and Dizzy…

_Flashback End_

"We have to stop it at all cost!"

_Mayship__..._

Dizzy blinked as she felt a high surge of..._something_. It seemed to be both attracting and repelling her. _What...is that?_ The young gear walked out onto the outer deck and looked down to see a faint trace of light coming from the ground a distance away.

"So it has happened."

Dizzy turned to see Johnny walk up from behind her. His face was grim behind the sunglasses as he looked over to the area.

"What has?" Dizzy inquired.

Johnny continued to look out. _She's not going to like this..._

_5 minutes later..._

"Dizzy, wait!"

Dizzy didn't respond at all. After hearing what Johnny had told her about Ky's mission, she knew only one thing. She had to go there, fast. Without so much as a blink, Dizzy leapt of the Mayship and shimmered, changing into her battle form. Her wings spread wide open as she soared through the clouds, heading for the light.

_I'm coming, Ky._

Meanwhile, Johnny was merely staring in admonishment. _I've never seen her fly like that. I didn't think she could fly at all, even with the wings. Never can tell with people._ Shaking off the shock, he called on the nearby comm.

"Change course. Position X3790."


	13. Chap 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill. You know the drill.

Chap. 12

The creature known as Vengeance hovered before the four warriors before settling on the ground. A symbolic ring encircled around him as the creature silently examined the four and folded his arms

"I am Vengeance, advent of Justice." His eyes continued to roam around as they waited for him to act. Then Vengeance smiled, if it could be called a smile considering the helmet over his face.

"All humans will cease to exist. Starting with the two of you."

Ky stood in stance, waiting for the inevitable attack. _Two of us.__ I guess he means me and Sol._ He steadied himself for an attack, but none came. Rather, Vengeance was just staring at Sol. _'What is he doing?'_ Ky thought to himself.

"Destroy him."

Ky blinked. _He was speaking to Sol? What is this? Why would he...?_ A loud cry broke his train of thought as Sol swooped through the air, his Firesoul ablaze. Sol struck down on Vengeance, but the gear simply boosted back and avoided the strike. Vengeance eyed Sol strangely.

"I don't understand. Why won't you obey?"

Ky was now really confused. _Obey? Why would Vengeance think that Sol would obey him? Unless..._

Sol raised his sword and leapt into the air. Fire encircled the bounty hunter as he came at the commander gear.

"Grand Viper!"

Vengeance watched the ball of fire coming straight at him. But rather than move, Vengeance remained right where he was. When Sol got close enough, Vengeance released a thick ball of energy that exploded on the fiery warrior. Sol was blown back, but somehow rolled up to his feet. However, Vengeance decided to attack and slashed out with his razor-sharp claws. Sol ducked back, avoiding it completely but Vengeance slashed again and with this one, he wasn't as lucky. The blow slashed at his forehead, tearing off the bandana Sol was wearing. Enraged, Sol quickly stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Gun Flame!"

Vengeance was caught in the flame, but wasn't damaged at all. Vengeance examined the warrior once again and then began laughing.

"Oh, I see. You are him. The prototype gear."

_The prototype...gear?_ Ky looked at Sol to see what Vengeance was talking about and gasped. On his forehead where the bandana once covered was a strange symbol. _A mark...of a gear.___

"You...are a gear?"

Sol simply shrugged, "So what?"

Axl was equally surprised, "Heh, just when you think you know a guy."

Sol simply grumbled, "I don't have time for twenty questions, and I certainly don't have to explain myself to any of you. Right now, I have trash to take out."

Vengence, however wasn't perturbed, "Funny, I was about to suggest that myself. But I have others to do that for me, right Testament?"

Sol blinked and suddenly turned around just to see Testament bringing his scythe down. Sol barely managed to block the blow, but was wide open as Vengeance swooped toward his back and let out an electrified slash. Sol was blown away by the force of power and Testament took advantage by slashing Sol across the chest. Screaming in agony, Sol slid down to the ground. Testament then leapt again, ready to finish Sol when a blade blocked his attack. Ky had moved over Sol and blocked the attack. Sol managed to look up at his savior, only to be disgusted by whom.

"I...didn't ask...for your help...boy."

Ky continued to hold Testament back. "As much as I hate to admit it, I owe you." He then added, "Gear or not, I repay my debts."

Sol looked at the knight strangely. _'Hmph, perhaps you're not the spoiled brat I thought you were.'_

Testament continued to try to break through Ky's defense, but a hook and chain wrapped around his weapon and pulled away from Ky. Looking over, Ky saw Axl had hooked onto Testament's scythe and was now currently in a tug-of-war.

"Don't worry. I've got this guy covered. You can deal with the other guy."

Ky nodded a thanks and then confronted Vengeance. Vengeance snickered, "You couldn't defeat me before. What make you think you can now, knight?"

Ky didn't respond as the Thundersoul crackled with lightning. Ky then let out a Stun Edge to which Vengeance deflected. But it was a feint and Ky rushed at the commander gear, raised his blade and swung. Vengeance however blocked the attack with relative ease and lashed out his tail, flooring the young knight. Vengeance crackled...

"I'm at full strength now. You can't even hope to win this battle."

Ky didn't listen but rather he jumped up at the gear once again. But Vengeance didn't move. Rather, he stuck his tail forward. When Ky struck, the tail lashed out at incredible speed, hooked onto Ky's leg and smashed him against the floor. Ky gave a slight yelp of pain. Meanwhile, Axl was still holding Testament's scythe with his chain while Testament continued to pull back. A dark gleam appeared in Testament's eye and flinging one hand, he launched a skull. Axl had no choice but to release his grip on order to avoid the deathly projectile. But upon looking up, he saw that Testament was gone.

"Oh, I'm going to hate this."

With a whoosh, Testament re-appeared in front of Axl and lashed the back of the blade out. Axl barely blocked and Testament linked up with his Hitomi technique, spinning in a cartwheel in the air with the scythe spinning with him. Axl jumped back, but the scythe slashed his hand, causing him to drop one of the sickles. Axl grasped his now bleeding arm as Testament began to stride toward him. But, a small grin came over Axl's face.

"A little close, but I've got you where I wanted you."

Axl suddenly lashed out his bleeding hand and a blue ball of energy shot out. The ball hit Testament, revealing it to be the chain and it lashed around his neck. Axl then leapt high up over a nearby tree, still holding the chain. Testament's neck followed and soon Testament was hanging from the branch of the tree. Axl then let a fire spark shoot through the chain sending it straight to Testament who was dangling from the hooked chain around his throat.

"Rasho Se..."

Suddenly, a blue glow shimmered around Axl. Axl snapped his head to it and a sudden vortex opened up underneath him. Axl was powerless to do anything as he was sucked into it.

"Oh, no. Not noooooooooowwwwwwwwwww......"

______

Meanwhile, Ky rose up once again to Vengeance. His white uniform was tattered, torn, and burnt in a few places and his face was dirty as well. Nevertheless, he once again stood in battle position.

"Don't you get it yet, knight?" Vengeance crackled. "You can't win. Why do you persist in lengthening your suffering? I promise to make your death quick, without pain."

Ky gritted his teeth, but said nothing. And that moment, Testament warped up behind him. Ky turned and saw the dark gear and realized that he was in even bigger trouble.

"Last chance. We could do this the easy way, or the really easy way."

Ky shut his eyes briefly. There was no chance to fight and win now. Sol was still down and Axl was gone. And despite his power, he was still coping with the earlier injuries as well as weariness with his fight with Testament earlier. Now he was facing both gears at the same time with only minimal energy. He could retreat, but that would only prolong the battle, during which, many innocent people would be hurt and killed. _No, I won't allow that!_ The lightning on the Thundersoul crackled further and lightly danced around its owner. Vengeance stood amused.

"The real easy way it is then."

Testament ducked low, ready to attack when he suddenly started to scream.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Both Ky and Vengeance looked at Testament as he held his head in agony. Vengeance was more confused though. _He's resisting. But how? It isn't possible, even for him._ Just then, Vengeance head shot up, looking into the cloudy sky. Ky's eyes followed and saw nothing at first. But then a dark, flapping shape materialized and dove in through the clouds. Ky was completely surprised as the figure landed on the ground, wings folding and dressed in a black garb. Blue hair brushed in the wind and red eyes stared Ky with compassion and Vengeance with detestation. A ring rotated around her, similar to the one around Vengeance.

Ky whispered, "Dizzy."


	14. Chap 13

Disclaimer: Same as before

_AN: Due to the power outage, this chapter took a bit longer to load up._

Chap. 13

"Dizzy."

The blue-haired gear looked past Ky and at Vengeance, eyes glaring and feathers standing on end. Vengeance merely stared back before Dizzy turned her attention to Testament, who still had his hands on his head.

"Testament?"

Testament slowly lifted his head to look at her, but then screamed and gripped his head harder. Dizzy glared back at Vengeance.

"Let him go!"

Vengeance sneered back, "He belongs to me now."

Testament began to writhe in agony and Dizzy pleaded, "Please fight it. You can do it, Testament."

"You are a gear, created to destroy humanity. I am a Commander-gear. You must obey." Vengeance shot back.

Testament's screams grew louder and he jumped to his feet, scythe in hand, but unsure of who to attack.

"That's it. I am Vengeance. You must obey."

Testament's eyes glowed red as he stared at Dizzy. He then began to crouch, readying to attack.

"Dizzy, get away!" Ky shouted.

Unfortunately, the sudden call alerted Testament's attention away from Dizzy and to Ky. In a rush of wind, Testament swooped at Ky and struck sideways. Ky managed a block, but it was too weak and he was hurled to the side and skidded in the dirt. Ky groaned in pain as Testament began to stride toward him. His pace quickened and he was ready to jump when Dizzy flew between him and Ky.

"Dizzy...get...away...run..."

"No." she said firmly. Dizzy then looked at Testament and pleaded once again.

"Testament, please. Don't make me fight you. Remember me, your little one. Please remember."

Testament stopped briefly and raised the scythe. Dizzy merely waited for something, anything from him. But suddenly Testament jumped again and came right at her. Dizzy didn't move as the demonic weapon came at her.

"No! Dizzy!"

The slash came and...missed. It flew right past her and was impaled into the ground. Testament bent low, breathing heavily and sweat streaking his face. Dizzy bent down as well and patted his shoulder.

"My...little...one."

Dizzy smiled and Testament slowly looked up at her.

"Dizzy...I'm...sorry."

Dizzy simply held her smile and hugged her guardian. Ky merely watched in amazement, but wasn't surprised. 'It's her gift.' he thought.

However, the moment ended abruptly as a huge explosion engulfs all of them. Testament takes the brunt of the impact and his back is scorched. Ky is thrown back further and Dizzy merely flips in the air.

"Ky! Testament!"

Her reddish eyes look back at Vengeance with new anger as his clawed hand sizzles from the attack. Vengeance stares her down.

"You are a gear as well. Yet you would dare fight me?!"

Dizzy made no reply and Vengeance growled, "Fine them. Seal your fate with death!"

Vengeance fired another fire bomb, but Dizzy merely slapped it away. Vengeance then swooped at with unearthly speed, but Dizzy countered the claw attack with the same speed. Dizzy then went on the offensive and shot her arm out. Immediately, the black wing folded around in and slashed down as a sword. Vengeance however was not easily bested and struck at the blade with one of his own. The two blades clashed against each other and remained.

Vengeance gloated, "What's the matter? You can't be this weak."

Her reply was another strike, this time with the other arm. Undine appeared and dashed her hands toward the ground. Vengeance was caught smack in the face by a shard of ice and flew up into the air. Dizzy immediately followed him skyward and attacked relentlessly, finishing it with a Necro claw and sending Vengeance plummeting to the ground. But before he could hit it, he stopped in mid-air, upside-down.

"Is that all? For a Commander-Gear, you're pretty pathetic."

Vengeance whirled around in a flash and swung his arm out. A white beam of light emitted out and came straight at Dizzy. Undine came out to block the attack, but the force still knocked Dizzy back against the ground.

"Is this the extent of your power?"

Swiftly, Dizzy's black wing unraveled and Necro appeared and threw a spinning blade of lightning. Vengeance however, slapped it aside and charged. Dizzy backed away slightly and in a flash of energy, fired the Imperial Wave at him. Vengeance was surprised by this attack, but he managed to jump over it and keep coming. Dizzy blinked in surprise as Vengeance rammed into her and shoved her far back. Dizzy arose, a little slowly though.

"Fun's over, little girl."

Vengeance clenched his fists and the surrounding area around him went dark. A red flare came out from around him and he was glowing red. Sol saw this and noted.

_'He's going for a Shun Satsu technique.'_

Ky recognized it too and he screamed, "Dizzy, look out!"

Dizzy turned just as Vengeance shimmered with powerful energy. In an instant, he swooped up to Dizzy, grabbed her by the neck and went flying upward. Sol glared. _'It's the same as Justice. Which means...'_

Ky must have been thinking along the same lines because he and Sol leaped up into the air together, energies swirling around. Meanwhile high in the sky, Vengeance had completed his ascent, still holding the shocked and choking Dizzy. His arms began to blaze with deadly energy.

"What a waste."

He wasn't aware however, of the two energies then was coming right at him in astonishing speed.

"Dragon Install! Grand Viper!!!!!!"

"Ride The Lightning!!!!!!"

The two energies smashed into Vengeance and exploded, causing him to drop his victim and plummet back to the Earth. All four bodies hit the ground, Ky and Sol didn't fall as hard and were able to rise. Ky went to check on Dizzy and saw her unconscious, but still alive. Unfortunately, so was Vengeance and he was really ticked off.

"Infidels. You are all dead!"

Ky faced him once again and Sol did likewise. Ky took a brief look at Sol. _'I never thought I would be teamed up with him again. But there isn't any other choice.'_ Sol noticed his glance.

"Don't even think about getting the wrong idea."

Ky looked back, as the lightning around his Thunderseal sword crackled to life, "Don't worry. The thought is far from my mind."

Sol looked at Vengeance, his own Fireseal brimming with flames. "Let's get this on."

Vengeance merely beckoned the two warriors and they charged, lightning and fire as one.


	15. Chap 14

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Better yet, just see chapter 1

Chap. 14

Both warriors leaped at the monster known as Vengeance. Sol was in the lead, so he took the first shot, bearing his Fireseal down. Vengeance merely blocked the strike and brushed him aside in order to confront Ky. However, Ky didn't strike down and stopped in mid-air.

"Stun Edge!"

Vengeance chuckled as he deflected the thunderbolt, but Sol was already moving into his next attack, rebounding off the floor, jumping back into a boulder and flying at full speed with his leg stretched out. Vengeance caught the boot in the face and stumbled back. Taking advantage, Sol landed and spin in the air with another kick, landing him again and causing him to back away further. Sol was ready for another attack, but Vengeance recovered too quickly.

"You trash!"

Vengeance grabbed Sol's head as he was coming and prepared to smash it down when a slash caused him to drop him. Ky had come to Sol's aid and slashed Vengeance in the side. Sol took to the advantage once again and Ky drove in as well.

"Volcanic Viper!"

"Vapor Thrust!"

The two rising attacks slashed Vengeance across. For safe measure, Sol kicked him downward after initiating the attack. Vengeance slammed into the ground with Ky and Sol landed softly nearby.

"Is that all? You two have really no idea what you're up against."

In an instant, Vengeance swooped upward, arms folded and no damage what-so-ever. Ky half gasped while Sol merely gritted his teeth. Vengeance then gave a sudden charge of energy and he bent down. Before they could figure out what he was doing, another surge erupted and the bio-mechanical plates on Vengeance's shoulders opened up and filled with incredible energy.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The energy came in the form of a massive wave of pure energy, engulfing both warriors and shredding much of the landscape. The plates closed and Vengeance reveled in the damage. A giant cinder marked it way across the ground and there was no sign of the two combatants he was fight. But before he could believe them dead, two forms arose from out of the rubble, both extremely wounded and battered. Sol glared at the gear as trails of fire began to surround and encircle him.

"So it's like that. Well then..."

Sol crossed his arms and a surge of energy filled him, making him glow in red. He then shot his arms out and the flames surrounding him erupted and shimmered around him. Without warning, Sol charged, faster than before and slammed the butt of the Fireseal in Vengeance face. Landing on the ground, Sol gave him a sharp kick and sent him straight into the air. Sol followed and began to barrage him with a series of brutal attacks. But before Sol could do any more, Vengeance grab his arm as he went for the finishing strike.

"As I said. You are trash!"

Vengeance smashed his knee into Sol's gut, causing him to gasp in pain. Then Vengeance whipped his tail around his body and plummeted down, smashing the guilty gear straight into the ground. Vengeance looked on as the red glow around Sol faded away and blood was oozing out of the wound caused by the knee strike.

"And then there was one." he taunted as he looked over to Ky. Ky raised his blade in anticipation. I have to give it everything I've got. It's the only way.

Ky lowered his arms and a brief swirl of red energy surrounded him. Ky knew he had to work fast for this to work. He jumped up and raised his sword to look as though he was going to slice downward. However, he suddenly dash in mid-air and wound up behind the gear. Ky landed on the ground and jumped again as Vengeance turned around, blade charged with lightning again.

"Greed Server!"

Vengeance however, sidestepped the attack and slashed out with his claws. Ky was slashed right in the shoulder and sent rolling back. However, he quickly made his way to his feet and Vengeance stalked closer to him.

_'My energy is draining fast. It's now or never.'_

As soon as Vengeance came in range, Ky lent out a powerful slash, lighting ripping across Vengeance face and causing him to reel back. Ky saw he was stunned and quickly grasped the Thunderseal with both hands.

"Now I'll show you the way of the lightning! Rising...FORCE!!!!!"

The incredible power struck out with such power and speed that the floor ripped apart at its use. But Vengeance, somehow, awoke from his stun and quickly blocked the attack. The power hit him back hard, but he was stll in tact. Ky saw this and gasped.

_'How...did he...do...that...?'_

Ky began to drop to his knees. The Rising Force has taken all of his power and even some of his vitality. As he struggled to remain upright, Vengeance loomed over him.

"You tried."

**WHAM!** Ky was kicked backward by the metallic foot and slid on the ground.

"And now you will die."

Ky's mouth was trickling with blood, but that didn't stop the monstrous gear as he approached again and again, repeatedly beating Ky over the landscape. Vengeance then grinned beneath his armored face.

"You're fond of lighting, aren't you knight? Well, then you'll love this!"

Vengeance grabbed Ky's head and began charging it was dark lightning. Ky screamed in sheer agony as the volts surged through his system like a freight train.

"Ky!"

Vengeance stopped his assault to focus in on the owner of the voice. It was Dizzy, fully revived and healed. Vengeance briefly looked over to the defeated knight and then back to her.

"You want this? Go on, you can have it."

Vengeance casually tossed Ky in the air and Dizzy jumped up a bit to catch him. Bending down on the floor, she checked for any sign that Ky might still be alive.

"Ky. Please down die. Please...don't leave me."

Ky stayed motionless and Dizzy began to call more urgently. A tear slowly tricked from her eyes and down her cheek, ultimately ending up on Ky's face. At this, Ky's eyes slowly opened and managed to look up at Dizzy.

"...Angel....Always...a sweet...angel...Please...don't...c...r...y."

Ky fell unconscious in her arms and Dizzy bent down over him, pulling him close. The sound of tears could be heard coming from her. However, the sudden movement of Vengeance rising brought her attention back to the field. Gently putting Ky down, she glared at Vengeance once again, hands clenched as her eyes narrowed in the divine wrath she wanted to bestow on him.

"Do you still defy me?" Vengeance crackled.

Dizzy's fists tightened even more as the ground around her began to vibrate violently.

"This...is...unforgivable!" 

The ground shook more and crackled under her feet. The scroll-like ring around her legs rotated more rapidly and she began to glow in white.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

Vengeance watched all of this and felt the magic level of her power reaching a point he didn't even know existed.

"W-what power is this?"

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Sol struggled to lift up his head and he saw the incredible transformation Dizzy was going through.

_'She's awakening...again.'_


	16. Chap 15

Disclaimer: See the earlier chapters

Chap.15

Vengeance was in awe. When he was created, he was designed to have the same abilities as he predecessor, Justice. Because of that, he knew of the incredible power he had. It could even be considered the power of life and death. And as such, he possesses power that would have no equal, no rival and no match.

_Until now..._

He stood watching as Dizzy shone in pure white. Her wings and arms were outstretched as she levitated off the ground, which trembled beneath her violently. But more importantly, Vengeance felt her magic level. There seemed to be no limit in sight to it. _'But how?__ Aside from me, another Commander-Gear shouldn't have this type of power.' _Dizzy's head then lower to look upon him, only now they had changed as well. Rather than the soft pink eyes, they were burning red, barely showing any of her pupils at all.

"You do not deserve to exist." she said coldly, far different that her usual persona.

"You have no say, inferior one." Vengeance shot back. But no sooner than the words were off his lips that he suddenly began to levitate. But he was doing it. Some invisible force was lifting him up from the ground. Looking up, he saw Dizzy's hand was raised and lifting higher, planting him in the middle of the sky.

"Inferior one? You are the inferior one."

With that a sudden ray of light encircled around her and struck him. Vengeance was totally open and unprepared for the light attack as he was shredded by the force and hurled to the ground. When he arose, he found himself badly wounded. _'No. This can not be. To damage me like this...? No! I will no accept this!'_ Fueled by his now brimming rage, Vengeance roared and his shoulder plates now opened. The stream of energy filled him with power and he released it in one incredible blast. The attack impacted directly with Dizzy and caused an explosion brighter than the light she was giving off. As Vengeance waited to see her torn body fall from the sky, he was verily disappointed. Dizzy was still airborne and had defended herself by tucking her body inward like a ball. As she began to open up...

"Go away. Leave forever. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She opened up with a blood-curdling cry and the light expanded with all force. It centralized into a great pillar of pure light that engulfed Vengeance. Vengeance couldn't stop, defend, or even escape the sheer tsunami of power. As he began to vaporize, he still couldn't believe it.

_'How?__ She is part human. How could she defeat me? Perhaps...being human...wasn't the weakness...at all.'_

As Vengeance disintegrated in the burning light of Dizzy's power, "It's...not...over. Not...as long...as that man...still...lives...GUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The light increased until Vengeance disappeared within and became no more. But despite that, the light continued to increase and expand into the entire area. The ground continued to rip apart as the sheer magnitude of power grew into a sphere of light. That too, continued to grow and destroy everything in its path. Sol stumbled toward the area and he watched the sphere grow continuously.

"Again. I have to stop this again." he grumbled.

Flashback...

_I can't...stop my power....somebody…help me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Guaaahhhhhhhhh__!!!!!!!_

_That was too close. Damn pirate can't even watch one girl. Well, better make sure she returns._

Flashback end...

Sol strode over to the expanding ball, his Fireseal in flames. As he moved, he began to pick up speed and eventually broke out into an all-out run.

"Dragon Install."

As he ran, he flashed in red and his speed tripled, causing him to leave a trail of fire behind. He began to close in on the sphere and with a mighty leap, he dove in. He continued to charge through the energy, but the power of Dizzy was slowing him down. But he didn't stop. He continued to fight through the energy, gritting his teeth as it slammed against him continuously. He then saw that he was slowing down.

_'Damn it, not now.'_

The energy continued to push him and he now struggled to continue. He could barely make out Dizzy's body in the distance. Her body was still outstretched but as far as he could see, she was struggling as well to stop. However it wasn't enough and the force continued to emit from her body. Sol soon found himself slowing down to a crawl and the energy was beginning to injure him even more. That plus his previous wounds were now beginning to get to him.

_'She's...gotten...stronger. Can't reach...'_

"Dizzy!"

Sol was completely surprised as he saw a wave of light come up from behind him, also heading for Dizzy. Looking through the light, he saw a battered figure in a tattered robe of white and blue.

_'Ky?'_

Ky was using the Ride the Lightning technique to propel himself toward Dizzy. The knight's body was in worse shape than his and was faring badly in the light-force. Nevertheless, he continued to advance until he reached her.

"Di..zzy...Rising...Force!!!!!"

Sol couldn't believe it, but the light suddenly flashed even brighter and ended in a huge explosion. Sol was hurled off his feet and the light sphere suddenly exploded again. Sol let his body drift through the air before back-flipping and landing feet-first onto the ground. Looking up, he saw that the sphere had completely vanished, although a massive blackened crater was left behind. In the center, he saw two figures. It was Ky and Dizzy. Dizzy was kneeling on the ground holding and cradling an unconscious Ky. Sol grimaced. _'He did it. Who would have thought?'_ A low hum from above caught his attention and he saw the entire Mayship descend from the cloud.

_'Late as always.__ Looks like I'm done here.'_

He turned away silently, but took one look back to see Dizzy still holding Ky, refusing to let him go even with the nurse and Johnny trying to convince her otherwise. Sol gave a short laugh.

_'She's your responsibility now, holy boy.'_

_AN: Yeah I know, it's a little short. Sorry about that._


	17. Chap 16

Disclaimer: I do not own GGX…wait, you guys already knew that.

Chap. 16

_A week later..._

Ky's eyes slowly opened to dim light. He blinked to clear his vision and found out that he had one heck of a headache. His body was bandaged and even his head was wrapped up, leaving only one of his eyes uncovered. _'Uggghh.__ What...happened?'_ He began to search his memories, which wasn't without difficulty. He remembered the battle, being shocked and a massive light. 'Dizzy.' Slowly, the memories began to come back. 'Dizzy...her power...Rising For...oh, my god. I didn't...please tell me I didn't...' He began to panic a bit and his head arose again. But that only served to aggravate his headache and he was forced to slump back down on the bed. _'Bed?__ Wait a minute. This ceiling...is familiar.'_ His eyes searched around and looked at the window. It was night and the moon was out. But the strange part was the facts that lower down, he could see clouds. _'I'm back on the Mayship.'_ His previous fear returned. _'But what about Dizzy? What happened to her?'_ He began to berate himself for using the Rising Force and possibly killing her, but he then felt movement. Turning his head as far as he could to the side, his heart jumped. Right beside, with her head rising up from her previous sleep, was Dizzy.

"You're finally awake."

Ky blinked. _'This feels like deja vu'_, he smiled under his wrappings. Dizzy raised a hand to his bandaged face and softly placed it on his cheek. Ky felt the pain of the act, but also warmth of her soft hand, even through the bandages.

"I was...worried...that you wouldn't."

Ky stared at her briefly before forcing his arm up. Dizzy watched as Ky's arm continued to rise, despite the pain off doing so. He continued until it found its destination; on Dizzy's own cheek. Her eyes softened a bit and she moved forward and placed her head on his chest

"Did I...hurt you?" he whispered out.

"No. I'm alright. We're alright." she whispered back.

At that point, Dizzy began to tremble and soft weeping sounds were heard coming from her. _'She's crying.'_ Ky's hand lowered to her hair and slowly began to stroke through it as she continued to cry.

"It's okay." he whispered continuously. "It's okay."

This went on until both of them fell asleep, with Ky's hand on her hair and Dizzy's head on his chest.

_Two weeks later..._

"Okay. We can take these off now."

May and Dizzy stood behind April while see slowly removed the last of the bandages on Ky's face. His left eye came revealed to the light and blinked rapidly. April examined him. His skin was slightly pinker, but beyond that, his wounds were fully healed.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Ky gave a small smile, "Thank you very much, Ms. April."

April's face flushed a bit. "Oh...you're welcome." _'Wow, he's cute. Good catch, Dizzy.'_

She managed to compose herself a bit. "It'll be awhile before you're completely healed, but you're showing good progress. You should be back to normal in no time."

"That's good news." Ky agreed

May jumped up from her seat in the back, "Well, let leave these two alone."

April nodded and the two girls left the room, leaving Dizzy behind with Ky alone. They both gazed at each other for awhile until Dizzy grabbed a chair and sat beside him.

"You have...great friends." Ky stammered. He was feeling a little nervous right now due to the effect Dizzy's gaze was having on him now and not having anything else to say. But he did see something else within her gaze. Something…sad?

"Thank you." She smiled simply as she took a hold of his hand. But inside, she was disturbed. A nagging thought kept her plagued for a while now. Her eyes became determined as she figured now would be a good time to voice it.

"Ky?"

"Yes?"

She felt her resolve beginning to leave her, but a soft squeeze from Ky's hand caused her to continue, "You...will leave soon."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Ky's eyes looked down. "...Yes."

Dizzy continued as her eyes started to become watery, "I know I can't ask you to stay. The world below…needs you."

Ky turned back when her heard the creek in her voice, "Dizzy…"

"I just wish...I could go with you. You know, to the surface."

Very slowly, a tear emerged from her eyes, which was followed by a few more. Ky raised his hand to her cheek in order to wipe them away.

"Me too."

Unaware to both of them, a black specter was listening in from outside.

_Four weeks later..._

Since that day, Dizzy and Ky became nearly inseparable. While Ky continued to heal, Dizzy was with him almost constantly. She went even as far as moving her things in there so that she can watch him better. May was glad for friend, although Johnny was hesitant about them in the same room. Ky may claim to be a man of God, but there were just some things you couldn't trust, like when a man and a woman shares the same room and are left alone for a time. But Ky was the perfect gentleman and never tried anything of the sort. He just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could and her likewise. But eventually, their time ran out.

Deck...

Dizzy, Johnny, May stood by the entry capsules as Ky walked out to the deck.

May took hold of the knight's hand and smiled, "Well, I hope you can visit us someday Ky."

Ky shook her hand and returned the smile. "Perhaps, one day." He then turned his attention to Johnny. "Captain. My sincerest gratitude for caring for me. Twice." He extended his hand, "I am in your debt."

Johnny scratched the back of his head briefly before extending his own in a firm handshake. "Uhh...Ah, don't worry about it. Take care, officer."

Ky grinned, "You too, pirate."

Johnny grinned back and left the docking bay with May, leaving Dizzy alone with Ky once again. Dizzy's head was down as she held on to one of her arms.

"Ky...I don't..."

"Dizzy..."

Not another word was said as the gear suddenly dashed to Ky and held onto him. Ky clasped his hands around her as well as they shared a warm embrace.

"I will miss you so much."

Ky's eyes tightened and he loosened his hold. Dizzy then watched him as his hand reached into his pocket. When it came up, he was holding a sheet of paper.

"I wrote this while I was recovering." His face began to redden, "I guess... I wanted you to have something to remember me by."

Dizzy opened the paper, revealing a short poem which read...

_Dizzy_

_My heart races when you draw close_

_And you smile a smile I cherish most_

_An angelic beauty with innocence of a dove_

_Eyes that show truth and love_

_Thank you for showing the beauty and love you share_

_That lay within the heart of a gear_

_-Ky__ Kiske-_

Dizzy couldn't help blushing profusely as she finished reading, "This is...so sweet of you Ky. I would like...to give you something to remember me as well."

"You do not have to. I will always..."

But Dizzy didn't give him a chance to finish. Her head swiftly moved up to his and their lips connected in a light kiss. Abruptly, she moved away as her face flushed an even deeper red and her heart was racing at an incredible rate.

"I...wanted to do that for a while now."

Ky's face was equally red and his heart equally as fast. But that didn't stop him from reaching up to caress her porcelain cheek. Dizzy's eyes closed to capture his touch and when they opened, his face was reaching down to hers. Blue eyes met with red as he ventured closer. They were a mere breath away when Ky finally whispered.

"I love you, Dizzy."

Their lips finally connected again, only this time, it wasn't a simple kiss and it lasted more than a mere 3 seconds. Their lips began to move with each other and their embrace tightened firmly. The winds blew through them, but that didn't stop their loving embrace. Finally, they separated and both held smiles of joy.

"Ky. I love you too."

"One day, I will return to you." He spoke determinedly. "I promise."

They finally released each other and Ky slowly walked into the dropship. But he didn't take his eyes off of hers for a second. Even after it separated, she stood there and continued to watch as it descended into the clouds and disappeared.

_"__Ky.__ I will wait for you."_

-----

_Elsewhere..._

A small blue sphere formed around in a small battered area that was once the battlefield for Dizzy and Vengeance. A figure dropped down out of it and plopped to the ground.

"Aw crap, I missed everything again. Damn time loops."


	18. Epilouge

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, then I can't help you.

**_Epilogue_**

Two years later...

A lone figure strode into a deep forest. It was night and the place was creepy at this time. But the figure ventured on, now perturbed by any of the frightening looking shadows caused by the trees. But he then stopped and looked to the right at one of the shadows. It looked normal at first, but the traveler knew better. Unlike the others, this particular shadow wasn't moving.

"Testament."

The shadow emerged out into the moonlight enough to reveal his form. The shadowy presence of Testament. His crimson eyes pierced through the night as he held his equally red scythe. For a moment, they said nothing. Then Testament turned around…

"Come knight. She's waiting."

Testament lead Ky through the bushes of the forest. As he did, he examined Ky. He hadn't changed much, aside from being slightly taller. He still had the same, self-righteous eyes. _'No, not self righteous.__ Perhaps just righteous.'_

The two of them finally reached as clearing by a small lake. It shone like a crystal as the moon lit above it. And standing before this was Dizzy herself. Ky gasped. She had changed a bit since the last time. She looked more mature than before, but her eyes still held its innocence. Her slightly-pale skin glistened in the moonlight.  Her hair was no longer tied up and was now flowing freely. Also out was her wings and tail, left outward to be brushed along with the wind. Testament slowly disappeared as she turned to Ky.

"Ky!"

She swooped toward him and him to her. They finally met in each others embrace and held each other. Warmth filled both of their souls as they held on to each other, at long last. Their heads finally backed away, but they didn't let each other go. Rather they simply gazed into each others eyes.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

But words alone could not convey the feelings and emotions they felt within. The warmth of his palm across her delicate cheek followed by a deep, soul-searing kiss was all the two lovers needed. A Knight and a Gear, expressing their love for each other beneath the moonlight.

_-"Thank you for showing the beauty and love you share,-_

_-that lay within the heart of a gear."-_

_-------------------------------_

(*Sniff, sniff.*) I've got to stop writing like this, otherwise I'll jam the keyboard with my tears (*sniff*) Thank you guys for sticking with this and reviewing this fic. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing them.

My thanks goes to: Millia Rage, Kuro Ky, unknown, Talon Harvilicz, Talon Silverwolf, Tsumi, 2 lazy 2 log in -_-;, Gemakai, Dezz, Ryan Jung Whan, Suck a Sage, Zeronova, Gardian-Ikara, Ger, just a crazy reader, GX

Special Thanks to: fenris-wolf, Asuka, Jessiy Landroz, Lone Wolf SIX, Kaiser Ryouga II, Mr. Nice Guy, Kimna

Ultimate Special Thanks to my top R&Rer, Deathsythe. (Now Deathsythe-kun, if that's alright with you.)

Sayonara, for now…


End file.
